


Breaking The Rules

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Female Ejaculation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Past Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, bodypainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: After heading to the local bakery to buy her fiance's favourite pastries, Hermione returns to discover an unexpected and very naked visitor who is looking entirely delectable.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> My assigned kink was: Body Painting - Body painting is a form of art that uses the human body as the canvas.
> 
> Now that this story has been revealed. I want to say a massive thank you to my alphabet Andrea aka TakingFlight48, for all her hard work helping me to make this story, truly incredible.

Entering the dimly lit studio apartment in Paris, France, Hermione made her way up the wrought-iron spiral staircase to what she'd dubbed as Theo’s art studio but was, in reality, the attic. Hermione pushed open the door and entered, fingers moving to unfasten the clasp of her cloak. She had been expecting Theo to be painting as he always did at this time of day. However, the scene in front of her had her gasping in surprise. Her cognac coloured eyes widened at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing completely naked in the centre of the room lit only by the light streaming in via the large sash window which provided them with a stunning view of Le Sacre Coeur. Theo meanwhile was on his knees painting Draco's pale skin. 

Hermione watched Draco's eyes shift over in her direction, trademark smirk firmly in place. It had been some time since she'd seen the blond man and a blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the illicit tryst they’d engaged in while finishing Hogwarts in what was aptly coined as their 'eighth year'.

_Hermione gasped against Draco's lips as his fingers tangled in her wild curls roughly pulling her head back and exposing the creamy column of her neck. Hermione moaned at the loss, only to keen softly as he started placing heated open-mouthed kisses against her flushed skin. Her hands struggled weakly against the confines of his Slytherin tie that he had tied around her wrists. Hermione ached to run her fingers through the silky tresses of his white-blond hair however she had disobeyed him earlier during their Potions exam and was now being punished._

_She was at her breaking point. Her skin felt like it was singing with desire. If anyone was to walk in now, Hermione knew she'd look like a slut with mussed up hair, pupils blown with lust and swollen lips. Her pussy throbbed with need, and she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs._

_Hermione sobbed in relief as his hand finally slipped between her thighs and lightly brushed over her sensitive clit repeatedly until she could feel her orgasm building. Just as she was about to tumble into pure bliss he pulled away, released her hands and walked away whistling softly with hands in his pockets as if they weren’t drenched in her juices._

_Hermione stared after him, a mixture of anger and disbelief on her face as she collapsed to the floor. Her legs were like jelly and she didn’t think she'd be able to walk back to the Gryffindor tower in her state. Reclining back against the shelves, Hermione parted her knees and slipped her fingers inside her soaked knickers seeking out her wet hot core. Inserting two fingers Hermione slowly pumped them in and out as her thumb pressed against her clit. She was so close to the edge that the lightest touch had her hips jolting up off the floor as she sought out her orgasm. Faster and faster she shifted her thumb and twisted her fingers within herself until finally, the damn broke. Shoving her left fist into her mouth, Hermione muffled the scream that tore from her throat as her pussy squirted hard ruining her school skirt and soaking the floor in front of her._

Licking her lips, Hermione placed her bag on the small table on her left, straightened her shoulders and walked towards them. 

"Canvas not behaving, darling?" Hermione asked her fiancé, making sure to show off the large emerald engagement ring that sat neatly on her left hand.

"Mmm. I got inspired. What do you think?" Theo replied sitting back on his heels so she could inspect his handiwork.

Hermione circled Draco slowly, tapping her painted red lips with a manicured finger. Returning to where Theo knelt, she hummed appreciatively, "The canvas could do with some improving. Too many sharp angles."

Theo chuckled in amusement as Draco sneered at the backhanded compliment.

"Perhaps. Strip for me love. Your body is always fun to paint," Theo instructed as he rose to his feet. Walking over to a large jar of murky water Hermione watched Theo clean off his brushes before drying them with his wand. 

Emboldened by Draco's mercury coloured eyes, Hermione wandered over to the large screen they'd purchased on a trip to Tokyo and began to strip. She stepped out into the room and over to the black velvet chaise-lounge and draped herself over it.

Hermione purred in response to the hot look in not only Theo's eyes but Draco's as well. She hummed happily as Theo bent to kiss her lips as his hand stroked the skin between her rounded breasts, making her shiver slightly. Breaking the kiss she glanced over at Draco and noted he was pretending to study one of Theo's canvases and not watching the cold tip of her lover's paintbrush as it decorated her skin in a rainbow of pinks, blues and purples.

Hermione stilled Theo's hand and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. The deep chuckle she got in response made her heart race. 

"Malfoy, it seems my bride-to-be is feeling generous today. Normally I'd have her coming hard on my cock by now but, with present company, I thought to control myself. However, Hermione has requested not only the exact opposite but that you join in as well. Interested?" Theo’s heated gaze finally left her own with a wicked grin and it seemed they both turned to the blond with a noticeable bulge in his trousers.

Draco’s smirk was one of devious knowing as he made his way over to them casually, entirely at ease as his cock hardened with every step.

"It's been too long, Granger," Draco purred as he lifted her chin with a finger and brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb. 

Hermione's eyes darkened as her body responded to the silent command. Opening her mouth, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock before sucking his thumb into her mouth. Her tongue slithered against the heated pad, reminding him of just how long it had been. She kept her eyes on him and when his lashes finally fluttered, she released his finger with a ‘pop’. Hermione shifted forward slightly to replace his thumb with his cock and flicked her tongue out to slurp loudly along his shaft. 

Without giving him a moment to realize how much she needed to taste more of him she slid her lips over his rosy head, luxuriating in the slight twitch against the cavern of her mouth. Her tongue flicked against the sensitive gland under his head as she brought him further in, relaxing her throat and feeling him slip through her muscles Hermione heard him curse loudly as she began to work him from the depths of her throat back out slowly causing her to swallow around his head and eliciting a physical reaction. 

Hermione was so entranced by the firm hold of his hand in her hair and the taste and feel of Draco's cock in her mouth that she noticed little else around her. Therefore the feel of hands, on her knees gently moving her thighs apart made her jump, releasing Draco with a wet, blush-inducing sound. Eyes moving down her body, she found herself following the nude lines of her fiancé whose shoulder blades and back rippled as he shifted her legs further apart, placing a sweet kiss along her inner thigh. 

Hermione almost missed the smouldering look he gave her as she threw her head back when his tongue came into contact with her slit, swiping at her juices in slow, agonising strokes. Gripping the back of the chaise with one hand, Hermione writhed against his expert tongue as he sought out her most sensitive spots, bringing her closer to oblivion. 

"Theo, please...more...please," Hermione begged as her breathing quickened. Rocking her hips against his mouth, her right hand pulling on his dark hair as Theo began sucking on her sensitive nub. 

Wanting more, Hermione pushed Theo away from her body and stood on shaky legs. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, keeping her steady as familiar lips kissed her neck. A second pair of hands lifted her off her feet, legs attempting to wrap naturally around her fiance’s firm waist. The body at her back kept her steady instead as the head of Theo's cock pressed against her entrance teasingly, collecting her moisture before slowly penetrating her. Hermione moaned heavily, head falling back on Draco's shoulder. His hands gripped her hips tighter as she felt his body dip down slightly and suddenly his thick head pressed against her entrance alongside Theo. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she looked at Theo for an explanation. A quick kiss on the lips and a whispered spell later from his encouraging grin and Draco slid home. 

Hermione had never felt so full. Her body ached with burning pleasure as the two men slowly built up a steady rhythm. Pinned between the two Slytherins, Hermione could do nothing more than pant and moan as every inch of her was explored, every decision made for her as she was held within the two, used by the two, worshipped by the two of them.

Suddenly, her body exploded and Hermione saw stars as she spasmed between them as she came. Just as before, she came hard, squirting her juices all over the men as she babbled incoherently as they continued their onslaught of her spraying quim. A few more thrusts and they came with echoing shouts. Their come was burning hot and Hermione's body seemed to suck up every drop. Draco withdrew his cock first and then Theo who still held Hermione tight to his chest. 

"Are you okay, my angel?" Theo asked softly peppering her face with tiny kisses as she slowly came down from her high. Speechless, all Hermione could do was nod as she clung to him, seeking comfort.

"You can put me down, now. I'm okay," Hermione said in a husky tone as she looked up into Theo's face. 

Feet finally on the ground Hermione wandered over to the nearest cupboard and withdrew a bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhisky and three glasses before returning to the men. Filling each with a generous amount, she handed them out before taking a sip of her own.

"So, Draco, how long do you intend to be in Paris?" Hermione enquired as she summoned a silk robe, slipped it on and fastened the tie around her slim waist.

"For as long as you'll have me, _Hermione_ ," Draco replied as he sipped his drink slowly, swirling the amber liquid around the glass as he did so, not bothering to cover up his sweaty and come covered body from her straying gaze.

"I think we can sort something out. What do you think, my love?" Hermione asked the dark-haired man who was looking between herself and Draco curiously.

"Fancy breaking the rules, Draco?" Theo asked his childhood friend, with a dark chuckle as he pulled Hermione onto his lap possessively.

Draco's echoing smirk was all the response Hermione and Theo needed before they were a tangle of limbs once more.

  
  
  



End file.
